Sasuke Minggat
by Amy Suede
Summary: Sasuke minggat? Hah? Kok bisa? / a late fic for SasuSaku FanDay and Challenge: Dialog Bahasa Daerah


"**Sasuke Minggat"**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sri Minggat © Didi Kempot**

**Jawaban Sri Minggat © Sita Syahputri**

**A little parody from Naruto eps 109**

**.**

**OOC! Sudah saya peringatkan, fic ini OOC!**

**AU setting**

**.**

**A LATE FICTION FOR SASUSAKU FANDAY AND CHALLENGE: DIALOG BAHASA DAERAH**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

Mentari bersinar cerah pagi ini. Kicauan burung dapat terdengar di setiap sudut Desa Konoha. Geliat masyarakat desa asri itu mulai terasa seiring berjalannya waktu. Satu per satu dari mereka mulai keluar dari kediaman mereka, menyambut hari baru yang telah datang dengan berbagai macam senyuman.

Namun tidak dengan seorang gadis berambut unik itu. Bukan, bukan, sekarang ia sudah berstatus wanita beranak satu. Dahulu memang ia seorang gadis—iya, tapi itu kan sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

"Mas Sasukeee? Peyan nang ndi?" [Mas Sasuke, kamu dimana?] Wanita itu, Sekar alias Sakura Haru—Uchiha berjalan tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari rumah besar warisan keluarga Uchiha. Wajah cantiknya yang kini dihiasi keriput-keriput halus disana-sini—menandakan ia sudah tidak muda lagi— menunjukkan raut cemas karena tidak bisa menjumpai sosok suaminya.

Tentu saja! Siapa lagi kalau bukan kembang Desa Konoha, Sasongko, atau bernama keren Sasuke Uchiha. Eh, tapi dia kan laki-laki? Jadi apa istilahnya "kembang desa" untuk laki-laki?

Sakura berjalan melintasi halaman rumahnya yang luas. Dengan kasar, ia membuka pintu gerbang rumahnya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil. Lalu lalang orang-orang melewati rumahnya. Maklum saja, rumah Uchiha berada di dekat pasar.

Seorang wanita berambut pirang panjang berjalan ke arahnya. Dengan menenteng keranjang belanja yang penuh dengan berbagai sayuran, ia menepuk bahu wanita _pink_ di depannya. "Ono opo toh, Mbakyu?" [Ada apa sih, Mbakyu?]

"Eeh eh! Copot! Copot!" Ucapnya spontan. Diam-diam, Sakura mengidap latah ternyata.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Inem atau biasa dikenal dengan Ino Yamanaka, pemilik kios bunga di pasar yang juga menyediakan keperluan ziarah maupun keperluan ritual, menatap penuh tanya sekaligus menahan tawa pada Sakura. Sakura menatap sebal pada wanita yang setahun lebih muda itu. "Ealah, tak pikir sopo. Esuk-esuk kok wes nggarai kaget ae." [Ternyata, kukira siapa. Pagi-pagi kok sudah bikin kaget.]

Ino tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk lehernya yang entah memang gatal atau tidak. "He he he. Lha mbak esuk-esuk kok kethok koyok wong bingung. Ono opo Mbak?" [He he he. Kan kakak pagi-pagi terlihat seperti orang bingung. Ada apa Mbak?]

Sakura terlihat makin murung, "Bojoku ilang." [Suamiku menghilang]

"Lho kok iso? Ket kapan ilang'e Mbak?" [Lho kok bisa? Sejak kapan hilangnya Mbak?] Ino ikut-ikutan kaget, sampai-sampai keranjang belanjanya hampir ia jatuhkan.

"Subuh maeng, Mas Sasuke moro-moro pamit nang pasar. Jarene kate tuku trasi. Nganti saiki durung bali. Piye iki lak Sai nggolek'i bapak'e? Mesti jawab opo aku?" [Subuh tadi, Mas Sasuke tiba-tiba pamit pergi ke pasar. Katanya mau beli terasi. Sampai sekarang belum pulang. bagaimana kalau Sai mencari ayahnya? Harus aku jawab apa?] Sakura menjelaskan masalahnya pada Ino. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Ino pun tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Tawanya pun meledak, sampai-sampai matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Sakura bingung melihat wanita yang sudah ia anggap adiknya sendiri itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ino mengusap matanya, lalu berdehem. "Mas Sasuke kok lucu seh, tuku trasi subuh-subuh ngono. Yo wes, dienteni ae mbak. Paleng'o mari ngene lak mulih. Kan yo Mas Sasuke mesti kerjo toh?" [Mas Sasuke kok lucu sih, beli terasi subuh-subuh begitu. Ya sudah, ditunggu saja kak. Mungkin saja sebentar lagi dia pulang. Kan Mas Sasuke harus kerja, ya kan?]

Sakura mengangguk, mengiyakan perkataan Ino. "Moga ae. Firasatku rodok gak enak soale." [Semoga saja. Firasatku sedikit tidak enak.]

"Wes toh, percoyo ae. Paleng'o isih mlaku-mlaku esuk." [Sudah, percaya saja. Mungkin masih jalan-jalan pagi.] Ino meyakinkan Sakura sekali lagi. Kali ini, ia mendorong bahu Sakura pelan, "Saiki mlebu'o disik. Mbakyu durung nangeni Sai toh? Ayo wes mlebu'o, selak awan." [Sekarang masuklah dulu. Mbakyu belum membangunkan Sai kan? Ayo sudah masuklah, keburu siang.]

Sakura berbalik, menatap Ino penuh terima kasih. "Iyo, yo wes yo. Ati-ati, Ino. Matur suwun." [Iya, sudah dulu ya. hati-hati Ino. Terima kasih.]

"Nggih Mbak. Sami-sami." [Iya Mbak. Sama-sama.] Ino pun berlalu setelah Sakura masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan menutup gerbang rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Bapak teng pundhi, bu?" [Ayah dimana, bu?] Saipul atau biasa dipanggil Sai bertanya setelah menelan suapan nasi gorengnya yang ketiga. Putera semata wayang Uchiha itu heran karena ia tidak menjumpai sosok ayahnya yang biasanya setiap pagi selalu duduk di meja makan sambil membaca koran dengan ditemani secangkir kopi hangat.

Sakura seperti disambar petir di siang bolong—ehm pagi buta karena ini masih pagi saat mendengar pertanyaan yang sudah pasti ia tahu akan meluncur dari puteranya itu. Sakura diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Karena tidak mungkin kalau ia menjawab jujur kalau ayahnya keluar ke pasar untuk membeli terasi subuh tadi. Responnya mungkin akan sebelas dua belas seperti Ino tadi.

"Ibu?"

"Ah, anu, bapakmu isih turu nak. Ayo sarapan'e ditutukno ae, selak telat mlebu sekolah." [Ah, anu, ayahmu masih tidur nak. Ayo sarapannya dilanjutkan saja, keburu telat masuk sekolah.] Cepat atau lambat Sakura harus menjawab kan. Terpaksa, ia berbohong pada anaknya.

Sai, anak berumur delapan tahun itu sedikit bingung dengan jawaban ibunya yang terkesan aneh. Bukankah, ayahnya yang terkenal tegas itu memiliki peraturan kalau semua anggota keluarga harus sarapan bersama? Entahlah, Sai tidak mau ambil pusing.

Setelah sarapannya habis, Sai mengambil tasnya, lalu bergegas menuju pintu depan rumahnya untuk memasang sepatu. Sakura mengikutinya dari belakang lalu menyender di kusen pintu. Ia menatap punggung mungil anaknya dengan ekspresi gundah gulana. Sai pun selesai memasang sepatunya dan bergegas berpamitan pada ibunya. "Kula mangkat sekolah nggih bu." [Aku berangkat ke sekolah ya bu.] Sai meraih tangan kanan ibunya lalu mencium tangannya.

Sakura tersenyum sedih—yang tidak disadari oleh puteranya. "Belajar sing pinter yo nak. Sing ati-ati ning embong. Gusti paringi selamet." [Belajar yang baik ya nak. Hati-hati di jalan. Tuhan menyertai."

Sakura hanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik anaknya yang membuka gerbang rumah dengan susah payah. Sai mengambil sepedanya lalu mendorongnya keluar dari rumah, kemudian menutup kembali gerbang itu. Selanjutnya Sakura merosot terduduk di tengah pintu. Menangis karena suaminya tak kunjung pulang entah dari mana perginya. "Duh Gustiiiiiii... balekno bojoku..." [Ya Tuhan... kembalikan suamiku...]

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu Sakura menanti dengan sabar. Sudah seminggu pula Sasuke menghilang tanpa kabar. Sakura yang tidak tahu harus beralasan apa, akhirnya mengarang cerita kalau ayahnya harus berdinas di luar kota entah sampai kapan. Sai yang masih kecil dan tidak terlalu mengerti pekerjaan ayahnya hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Walaupun, ia juga beberapa kali menanyakan pada ibunya kapan ayahnya itu akan pulang.

Sakura yang sudah kurus, makin kurus saja. Ia sudah seperti anak gadis yang galau karena diputus oleh pacarnya. Tidak juga sih, kasusnya ini berbeda. Sakura ditinggal minggat oleh Sasuke.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Sakura duduk termenung di tengah pintu depan rumahnya, dengan wajah galau seperti hidup enggan mati pun segan. Hanya menatap kosong pada pintu gerbang rumahnya itu.

"Mas, kapan kowe bali? Kowe minggat ora pamit aku..." [Mas, kapan kamu kembali (pulang)? Kamu pergi tanpa berpamitan denganku.] Sakura mulai bernyanyi pilu. Ia berdiri pelan-pelan, masih tetap menyender pada kusen pintunya. "Jarene neng pasar, pamit tuku trasi. Nganti saiki kowe durung bali." [Katanya pergi ke pasar, pamit beli terasi. Hingga sekarang kamu belum pulang.]

Sakura berjalan pelan-pelan menyusuri halamannya yang luas, menuju kebun mini di pojok halaman rumahnya. Ia mengingat-ingat lagi kehidupan awal-awal pernikahannya. Mereka pernah berjanji untuk sehidup semati. Tidak akan berpisah, melainkan hanya maut yang memisahkan mereka. "Mas, opo kowe lali? Janjine sehidup semati." [Mas, apa kamu lupa? Janjinya sehidup semati.] Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Aku ora nyono kowe arep lungo. Loro atiku, atiku loro." [Aku tidak menyangka kamu akan pergi. Sakit hatiku, hatiku sakit.]

Sakura jatuh terduduk di tengah bunga-bunga mawarnya yang tengah bermekaran. Tangisnya meledak seiring dengan terjatuhnya ia. "Ndang balio, Mas, ndang balio..." [Cepat kembali (pulang), Mas, cepat pulang...] Ia melanjutkan nyanyiannya setengah berteriak. "Aku loro mikir kowe ono ning ndi..." [Aku sakit memikirkan kamu ada dimana...]

"Ndang balio, Mas, ndang balio..." [Cepat kembali (pulang), Mas, cepat pulang...] Sakura kembali berteriak penuh putus asa. "Tego temen kowe minggat ninggalke aku..." [Tega sekali kamu tinggalkan aku...]

Sakura galau setengah mati. Selama seminggu ini, ia terus pergi ke pasar. Bertanya pada satu penjual ke penjual lain. Ia juga bertanya pada penjual tomat langganan Sasuke, mungkin saja selama seminggu ini Sasuke kesana. Ternyata hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui keberadaan suaminya.

"Yen pancene Mas, kowe eling aku. Ndang balio, aku kangen setengah mati..." [Jika benar Mas, kamu ingat padaku. Segera kembali (pulang), aku rindu setengah mati.] Sakura menangis makin deras. Ia duduk meringkuk di sudut kebunnya itu. Ah... biarkan ia menggalau sejenak. Toh ini masih pagi menjelang siang. Sai baru pulang saat matahari tepat berada di puncaknya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di waktu yang sama, di suatu tempat...

Sasuke yang kini berada di dalam warung di pinggir pasar, hanya bisa merenung. Mantan kembang Desa Konoha ini—ah, aku tidak tahu apa istilahnya untuk laki-laki—duduk diam di sudut warung itu. Sesekali ia menyesap kopi panas yang berada di hadapannya.

Lho kalau selama ini Sasuke minggat ke pasar, mengapa Sakura tidak kunjung menemukannya? Entahlah. Coba tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang. Bukan, bukan. Coba tanya langsung pada Sasuke.

Diam-diam, Sasuke bernyanyi pelan...

"Dek, sepurane ae. Aku lunga, ora pamit kowe." [Dek, maafkan aku. Aku pergi, tanpa berpamitan padamu.] Sasuke meneguk kopinya yang kini tinggal setengah. "Pamitku ning pasar, arep tuku trasi. Nanging nyatane, kowe tak apusi." [Aku berpamitan pergi ke pasar, membeli terasi. Tapi nyatanya, kamu kubohongi.]

"Dek, sepurane ae. Aku minggat, ora pamit kowe." [Dek, maafkan aku. Aku minggat (pergi), tanpa berpamitan padamu.] Sasuke kembali meneguk kopinya. Kini tinggal seperempat gelas saja. "Sepuluh tahun, urip karo kowe, ora bisa nyenengke atiku." [Sepuluh tahun hidup bersamamu, tidak mampu menyenangkan hatiku.] Sasuke kembali meneguk kopinya. Ah, ia sudah di bagian ampasnya. Pahitnya langsung menyadarkannya dari lamunannya.

"Sepurane, dek... sepurane..." [Maafkan aku, dek... maafkan aku...] Sasuke memejamkan matanya yang sekelam malam. Ia memijat pelan batang hidungnya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut sakit. "Aku lunga, aku minggat, ora pamit kowe." [Aku pergi, aku minggat (pergi) tanpa pamit padamu.]

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya. Merogoh kantong celana pendeknya, mengambil beberapa lembar uang ribuan lalu meninggalkannya di atas meja. Ia masih bernyanyi pelan. "Sepurane, dek... sepurane..." [Maafkan aku, dek... maafkan aku...] Sasuke berjalan pelan keluar dari warung itu. "Aku ngerti, kowe bingung mikirke aku." [Aku mengerti, kamu bingung memikirkanku.]

Sasuke berjalan menyusuri jalanan pasar yang mulai sepi dari pembeli. Maklum saja, matahari sudah merangkak hampir menuju puncaknya. Jarang sekali orang berbelanja ke pasar untuk waktu siang seterik sekarang. Sasuke berjalan keluar dari pasar, berjalan menuju rumahnya. Sasuke menatap gerbang besar rumahnya, lalu melanjutkan lagunya, "Sing tak jaluk dek, lilakno aku. Iki wes dadi, pilihan uripku." [Yang kuminta dek, lupakan aku. Ini sudah menjadi pilihan hidupku.]

.

.

.

TAMAT?

.

.

.

Eh... belum... ternyata, sebenarnya, sesungguhnya—halah. Jadi, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

.

.

.

"Yeeeeaaah!"

"Wooohooooo!"

"Sakura! Kau keren sekali!"

"Wah aktingmu natural sekali, Sakura!"

"Selamat! Syuting video klip ini sukses sekali! Aku tidak sabar untuk hasil akhirnya nanti. Kabuto! Jangan lupa edit yang keren ya! Aku mengandalkanmu!" Orochimaru selaku sutradara video klip dari _single_ terbaru duo "S2" atau biasa disebut "S kuadrat" ini memekik kegirangan.

Sasuke, masih tetap dengan raut wajahnya yang _cool_ itu, tersenyum tipiiiiiiiis sekali. Aduh, di saat seperti ini masih saja jaga _image_ ya...

Sementara sang aktris utama, Sakura Haruno, tersenyum lebar. Ia mengambil kapas yang sudah diberi pembersih, kemudian menghapus _make_-_up_ nya yang sukses menampilkan wajahnya lima belas tahun lebih tua. Ia bercakap-cakap sebentar dengan seorang pria pirang—Naruto selaku _manager_ S2. Sesekali Ino menimpali percakapan mereka, dan diselingi dengan gelak tawa dari tiga orang itu.

"Ah, aku ke Sasuke sebentar ya." Sakura menghentikan percakapan tiga orang itu, dan di jawab dengan anggukan dari dua orang berambut pirang itu. Naruto dan Ino kembali larut dalam percakapan mereka.

Sakura mengambil dua botol air mineral dari kotak pendingin di dekatnya. Ia berjalan menuju Sasuke yang juga tengah sibuk membersihkan wajahnya dari _make-up_ bekas syuting tadi. Sakura meletakkan botol itu ke atas meja di hadapan Sasuke, "Aaah... akhirnya selesai juga."

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia meraih botol itu, membuka tutupnya lalu meneguknya rakus. Sakura juga membuka botolnya lalu meminum isinya. Suasana mendadak canggung. Kalau tidak ada kru yang lain, sudah pasti keadaan di sekitar mereka akan sesunyi kuburan.

"Sakura..." Sasuke membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Sakura menoleh, melemparkan tatapan bertanya pada _partner_nya itu. "Akutresnokarokowe." [Akucintasamakamu] Setelah itu, Sasuke kembali memasang raut _stoic_nya walaupun ada goresan tipis berwarna merah di pipinya.

Sementara Sakura hanya bisa melongo.

.

.

.

KALI INI BENAR-BENAR TAMAT~

.

.

.

Keterangan:

Mbakyu/Mbak: Panggilan untuk perempuan yang lebih tua

Mas: Panggilan untuk laki-laki yang lebih tua

.

A/N: Yeeeeeeee... akhirnya selesai... XD author tidak menyangka bisa menyelesaikan fic ini dalam sehari—nggak penuh sih. Ini dapet idenya juga baru kemarin. Ternyata sama teh Ambu waktunya diperpanjang, jadinya author kebut ini fic di sela-sela kegiatan author yang hari ini jalan-jalan mulu. Maklum diajak jalan-jalan sama papa, ya sudah brangkat. Hohohohoho...

Entah sudah berapa lama author hiatus nulis, jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau banyak kesalahan dalam tata bahasa. Udah nggak sempet untuk ngecek ulang, jadi mohon maaf ya. sudah begitu, bahasa Jawanya juga gado-gado, dan kebanyakan bahasa ngoko (Jawa kasar). Yang pakai krama inggil cuma dari Sai ke Sakura. Itupun nggak tau udah bener apa nggak. Author ini tinggal di Jawa (kalau posisi saat ini lagi nggak di Pulau Jawa sih) tapi nggak bisa bahasa Jawa yang alus banget, hehehe.

Baidewei, lagunya saya modifikasi untuk keperluan fic. Kalau mau kepo lagunya, cari di google aja.

Author mau bobok bentar lagi, besok sudah masuk kuliah, semester baru gitu... besok masuk pagi, jadi nggak boleh kesiangan, hehehe...

Oh iya, author ini asli dari Mojokerto, Jawa Timur. Kalau ada yang sedaerah, kontak author ya :3

Salam cinta dari author~~~ :*

Denpasar, 23 Februari 2014 – 22.03


End file.
